Lo inesperado
by Nilly Ardonis
Summary: D'Jok es como lo inesperado: lo amas o lo odias. Como levantarte un buen día y darte cuenta de golpe de que estás colada por él. Tia/D'Jok.
1. Chapter 1

Galactik Football no me pertenece. Lo sabéis. Lo sé.

Un D'Jok/Tia en toda regla. Sorprendidos, ¿verdad? Es un two-shot en un tono más desenfadado de lo normal, que probablemente contendrá lemon, además de palabras malsonantes. Al final he reservado una especie de sorpresa, ya veréis :). Espero que os guste.

* * *

"_Como si se pudiese elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio." J. Cortázar. _

D'Jok es como lo inesperado: lo amas o lo odias. La gracia de lo inesperado es precisamente eso, que no lo esperas, como recibir una sorpresa en el día de tu cumpleaños o ir por la calle y que de repente empiece a llover como si fuera a hundirse el mundo. Como levantarte un buen día entre bostezos y sábanas que se enredan alrededor del cuerpo queriendo retenerlo un poquito más en la cama y darte cuenta de golpe de que estás colada por D'Jok.

Algo así le pasó a Tia y no fue muy poético. No fue como en las películas cuando los dos protagonistas se miran a los ojos en medio de una multitud y de repente todo encaja y el universo parece ordenarse en sí mismo. No, fue más bien frotarse los ojos mucho y observarse en el espejo y darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado, aunque no supiera exactamente qué. Y eso que le tocaba vivir una época en la que todo estaba patas arriba: Mei y Sinedd estaban absoluta e insoportablemente enamorados el uno del otro y habían pasado a formar parte – de nuevo – de los Snow Kids, Aarch y Adim acababan de ser padres, Rocket era el nuevo entrenador… Por suerte Micro-ice seguía igual de payaso y D'Jok daba tantas voces o más, o, de lo contrario, Tia habría acabado explotando cualquier día en pleno entrenamiento y, puño en alto y vista al cielo, habría gritado algo así como "¿¡Qué estáis tramando ahí arriba!?" antes de huir rodando.

Pero acababa de cumplir diecinueve años apenas un par de meses atrás y ya debía empezar a comportarse como una adulta, y sufrir una crisis existencial delante de todos sus compañeros no le parecía muy maduro por mucho que todos estuvieran más raros últimamente que un perro verde. Quizás lo próximo sería ver a Dame Simbai confesando que en realidad era un marinero de treinta años llamado Steve o a Ahito y Thran asegurando que, de hecho, eran la misma persona, y que les habían estado engañando todo ese tiempo. Meras hipótesis y conjeturas que la mente soñolienta de Tia se dedicaba a elucubrar mientras se enjuagaba los dientes en el lavabo.

Por suerte otros cambios habían ocurrido gradualmente; véase su ruptura con Rocket. Posiblemente para otros ese acontecimiento sí que hubiera sido como para llevarse las manos a la cabeza, porque, siendo sinceros, ¿quién iba a esperar que algo así ocurriera? Pero parándose a pensar había sido un paso natural en sus vidas, sumar dos más dos, ver el sol aparecer por el este, mezclar azul y amarillo y que saliera verde. No es que no le hubiera costado tomar la decisión, ni mucho menos: para Tia había sido un proceso largo y doloroso. No obstante ambos habían coincidido en que necesitaban un tiempo. Llevaban casi cuatro años de relación y eran aún demasiado jóvenes como para comprometerse para el resto de sus vidas, que era lo que la mayoría de la gente, especialmente los fans, esperaban. Pero había llegado un punto en el que la magia del principio se había convertido en rutina, y no hay nada que a Tia le gustase menos que la rutina. Se había acostumbrado tanto a las mariposas en el estómago y al cosquilleo en los labios al besarle que se había hecho inmune. Ahora necesitaba otra cosa. No la dulzura ni el equilibro. Necesitaba fuego. Intensidad. Como esa protagonista que harta de su vida planeada y monótonamente perfecta se lanza de cabeza a la acción y encuentra emociones con las que jamás habría llegado a soñar siquiera y un amor que la lleva al límite, que la hace sentirse llena y luego de repente vacía, y enojada y eufórica y presa de la pasión.

"Eres estúpida" se reprendió amablemente a sí misma. Y por si fuera poco, iba a llegar tarde al entrenamiento y había dormido tan sumamente mal que estaba segura de que Rocket se enfadaría con ella y optaría por triturarla y convertirla en comida de Xenons. Estaba visto que ser la ex del entrenador no confería ningún tipo de inmunidad.

Bajó a desayunar sin apenas peinarse – iba a jugar a fútbol, por amor de dios, su pelo acabaría hecho un seto de todos modos – y algo ojerosa – que para qué esforzarse en estar mínimamente decente si los otros ya estaban acostumbrados a sus caras más propias de _Vengo de un funeral y yo era la muerta _o_ Soy protagonista de una nueva peli sobre zombies adolescentes_. Probablemente su aspecto le valdría una reprimenda por parte de Mei del tipo "Hay algo llamado maquillaje. De nada", pero ambas sabían que ni una se cansaría de repetirlo ni la otra haría caso. Era todo parte de un bello ritual de la amistad. De hecho Tia no sentía ni la más mínima envidia por Mei. Vale, no demasiada. Su amiga había dejado el listón tan alto con tanto cutis perfecto y tanta melena envidiable que ahora estaba condenada a mantener su imagen. Tia, en cambio, había puesto las expectativas tan bajas que el día en que decidiera aparecer con minifalda y escote provocaría reacciones diversas, desde silbidos hasta comentarios más propios de un obrero de la construcción, pasando por narices que sangraban y huidas apresuradas al baño más cercano. Y no era por sonar prepotente. Es que lo había comprobado empíricamente la Nochevieja anterior. Claro, que todos iban bastante pasados de champán y tendrían erecciones incluso con Clamp vestido de mujer. Rió como una neurótica para sus adentros mientras salía de la habitación en la que ahora dormía sola.

Pero entonces el mundo se tambaleó al girar el recodo del pasillo. En realidad fue ella que se dio de bruces contra D'Jok, y a lo mejor la escena hasta habría quedado bonita si no se hubiera caído de bruces maldiciendo entre dientes con un vocabulario que haría temblar a su madre, bastante más propio de un camionero con síndrome de Tourette que de la excelentísima hija de unos excelentísimos embajadores.

Pero, si le preguntas a D'Jok, ¿a quién coño le gustan las damiselas?

Él se frotó la cabeza y la miró tirada en el suelo, ambos con el ceño fruncido y atragantándose con palabras malsonantes. Entonces D'Jok, que aún conservaba las formas y era – eso nadie podría negárselo, Maya había hecho un buen trabajo al educarle– un caballero, extendió una mano:

-¿Estás bien?

La ayudó a incorporarse y Tia sólo bufó. Definitivamente, toda una señorita.

-Lo estaba antes de arrearme contra ese cabezón que tienes.

La sonrisa radiante de D'Jok fue todo lo que vio. Una sonrisa blanca y desvergonzada hecha de pura irreverencia.

-Eres encantadora por las mañanas, ¿lo sabías? Despertarse contigo en la cama debe ser toda una experiencia. Algo así como desactivar una bomba.

Su voz derrochaba, como de costumbre, humor, y entonces él dobló el pasillo y la dejó atrás con su sonrojo. Por un instante Tia se olvidó del daño que se había hecho en el trasero y maldijo no haberse peinado.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta (como lo inesperado) de que D'Jok le gustaba un poco bastante.

* * *

Le recordaba a cuando Micro-ice probó el pimiento a pesar de que lo odiaba porque no había otra cosa para comer, y Micro-ice se comería hasta las piedras si no hubiera otra cosa; ahí fue que el chico descubrió que le encantaba y que había vivido diecinueve años engañado. Algo así fue lo de Tia con D'Jok. Micro-ice probando un pimiento o Thran rescatando un libro que hacía mucho que dejó por imposible y que resulta que ahora le tenía enganchado.

Se horrorizó cuando se sentó a remover su té decorado con una hoja de hierbabuena y se descubrió a si misma pensando que era un color bastante aproximado al de los ojos de D'Jok. Lo peor fue cuando matizó que, en realidad, los ojos de D'Jok eran de un verde más oscuro, más bosque, más de fondo de botella. Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Es por eso que no entiende cómo de buenas a primeras se dio cuenta de que le gustaba su amigo, el ex de su mejor amiga, su compañero, ese cerdo arrogante, sólo porque se había chocado con él en el pasillo y había encontrado su mirada en el verde de un vaso. Era casi terrorífico, tanto como Sinedd diciendo cosas cursis a Mei y Aarch cambiando pañales. Ahora ella empezaba a estar tan loca como el resto.

Y su infierno no había hecho más que empezar.

Unos días después, durante el entrenamiento, tuvo que reprenderse a sí misma cuando no pudo evitar girar el cuello al sentirle pasar a su lado en el campo. Rocket estaba más tirano que nunca y ella seguía sin dormir demasiado bien, pero entonces el culo de D'Jok pasó cerca y Tia tuvo que reunir todo el valor del mundo para no perder la compostura. Ni las bragas.

Había pasado la noche trazando un plan para desenamorarse, o más bien desencapricharse, que eso de el amor es muy fuerte, del capullo de D'Jok. Quizás seis meses sin sexo eran más incluso de lo que ella podría soportar, o el Espíritu estaba mutando y haciéndole cosas raras a sus hormonas. El caso es que había optado por ignorarle hasta que se le pasara esa tontera que le había dado de repente más propia de una quinceañera histérica. Igual pronto se sorprendería a sí misma pintando corazones y muchos "D&amp;T 4ever" en un montón de folios en blanco y juntando sus apellidos para ver cómo se llamarían sus tres hijos. Asqueroso.

Pero claro, en su maravilloso plan no contaba con que el sujeto B, es decir, D'Jok, era un sujeto con vida propia y en constante movimiento que se paseaba por delante de ella sin saber la lucha interna que se libraba en ese instante en el cerebro de la chica. Ni con que él fuera tan alto y tan musculoso y su pelo rojo tan brillante y la mirara de esa forma tan intensa. Tan amenazando con derretirla y hacer de ella una masa líquida que pudiera modelar en sus manos cálidas.

Tampoco contaba con que D'Jok le sonreiría guiñando un poco los ojos y le diría "Vamos a comernos a los Shadows, pequeña", porque para él ella siempre sería eso, destinataria de una sonrisa improvisada en un entrenamiento, la hermana que nunca tuvo, menos mujer que una planta de tomates, una simple sombra.

Sus propios pensamientos la lastimaron como una herida real, física, y Tia en vez de devolverle el gesto tuvo que agachar la frente y la mirada para acto seguido darse la vuelta y colocarse en su posición. D'Jok vaciló.

No sabía que para él significaba mucho más.

-Tia, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

El enojo de Rocket era patente en su voz incluso sin verle. Tia se encogió un poco en el sitio. Perdían cuatro a dos contra los hologramas de los Shadows por su culpa, porque ella estaba distraída, porque se comportaba como una cría estúpida en vez de dirigir el juego desde el centro del campo.

-Lo siento, Rocket.

-¡Con sentirlo no basta! ¿Te das cuenta de que el entrenamiento está siendo desastroso? ¡El amistoso contra las Rykers es dentro de una semana, así que te aconsejo que te espabiles!

-Ya está bien, Rocket. Lo hemos pillado.

Fue D'Jok quien habló, claro. D'Jok con su complejo de héroe. El corazón de Tia se retorció un poquito de la emoción, como un gato gordo que se despereza, pero ella sacudió la cabeza. Sólo se estaba comportando como un buen capitán. Por no decir que nunca pasaría por alto una buena oportunidad para rebatir a Rocket.

Aún así ella no se sintió herida por las palabras del entrenador. Se había hecho impermeable a todo el dolor que él pudiera causarle, después de tanta práctica. Además, cuando el campo se desvaneció y todos sus compañeros se hubieron marchado tras un largo sermón y una buena regañina, él la detuvo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tia, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella suspiró internamente y se dejó una nota mental: nunca salir la última de los entrenamientos. Aunque para ello tuviera que echar a correr y precipitarse a la puerta como una posesa, apartando a los demás a empujones.

-Claro.

Se giró a mirar sus ojos de oro viejo. Y por un instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas sentir cómo su estómago daba una voltereta y una chispa de electricidad se extendía desde los dedos de las manos hasta los de los pies.

Nada.

"Qué fácil sería todo si siguiera enamorada de ti".

-Te noto algo distraída. ¿Ocurre algo?

"Sólo que quiero empotrar a D'Jok contra una pared. SOS."

-Nada.- mintió. Demasiado deprisa. Demasiado poco creíble.

-Tia…- reprendió cariñosamente él, girando la cabeza. – Sabes que yo soy y siempre seré tu amigo, ante todo.

Y ese era precisamente el problema. Rocket era consciente. Que él y Tia siempre habían sido más amigos que otra cosa. Él la quería y ella le quería, pero no era suficiente. No la deseaba y resultaba doloroso pensarlo, porque realmente desearía poder hacerlo, pero la había engañado y se había engañado a sí mismo durante demasiado tiempo. Y ahora miraba esos enormes ojos verdes y sentía la más absoluta y completa indiferencia. Qué terrible y qué egoísta. Él, la vida, ambos, qué más da.

-Te lo prometo. Estoy bien.

-Llevas unos días rara. Apenas comes, hablas poco, en los entrenamientos no das una, estás sumida en tus pensamientos y realmente quiero saber qué bulle ahora en esa cabecita.

La que siempre había sido un misterio para él.

-A partir de ahora lo haré mejor, lo juro.

Eso no respondía a sus preguntas, pero Rocket sabía que no obtendría nada mejor. Como también sabía que iba a cumplir su palabra, porque Tia era de esas personas que nunca se rendía hasta que lo bueno era mejor y lo mejor excelente.

-De acuerdo.

Y la dejó marchar. Como tantas otras veces.

* * *

Desde el primer instante en que la conoció, a ella, la chica del Espíritu, D'Jok se sintió fascinado. Lo recuerda perfectamente porque era aquella mañana tan fría de otoño en Akillian, la que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Y no sólo por el privilegio de entrar a formar parte de esa aventura llamada Galactik Football de la mano de Aarch. Que también. Sino porque fue ese día, precisamente ese día, en el que él la vio por primera vez. Y D'jok dejó de creer en el destino para empezar a creer también en la magia, porque definitivamente, había magia en el modo en que Tia volaba con el balón entre los pies haciendo del Espíritu algo que manejar a su antojo, pero también tuvo que haber algo de hecho transcendental y místico en el modo en que él la miró y todos los relojes del mundo se detuvieron al unísono. Como si hubiera estado toda la vida esperándola.

Se juró a sí mismo que nunca pronunciaría esas palabras en voz alta ni aunque le obligaran a besarle el trasero a Sinedd o a afirmar en voz alta que Micro-ice era mil veces mejor que él. Se sentía más cursi que una puñetera tarta de fresa, pero a fin de cuentas era el mejor jugador de la galaxia: tenía derecho a todo, joder.

En definitiva, Tia era una chica fuerte movida por su autodeterminación. Tenía un sueño, como él, y quería hacerlo realidad costara lo que costara, incluso si eso suponía caer del cielo (literalmente) y plantarle cara a sus padres (no poco usual en ella). Era tímida y retraída pero también valiente y decidida, y no le importaba ser bella, sólo ser buena. Tenía el atractivo que ciertos hombres ven en las mujeres que no buscan ser atractivas, en esas mujeres independientes que se preocupan por explotar su talento más que su feminidad. Le gustaba porque estaba llena de misterios y no había mayor obsesión para D'Jok que desvelarlos, como se busca el por qué a el que nieve en invierno y en verano o no o a que los auriculares se enreden al guardarlos. Grandes cuestiones del ser humano. Por eso D'Jok no podía dejar de observarla con cara de idiota, buscando qué era exactamente eso que la hacía tan diferente, fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento porque no había un solo por qué: Tia no era una respuesta, era todos los interrogantes del mundo, incluso aquellos sin formular.

En realidad siempre la consideró, o quiso hacerlo, como una hermanita. Trataba de ser su escudero a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces Tia no necesitaba a nadie que la protegiera (o si no que le pregunten a aquel paparazzi al que pegó una patada en los huevos), pero a él le daba igual, porque quería formar parte de su vida, aunque fuera desde un pequeño rincón y a escondidas.

Tia le gustaba porque era distinta. Porque ella no le trataba como si fuera un capullo ególatra (al menos no la mayoría del tiempo), ni le alababa (que ya le gustaría a él) ni era una de esas mujeres cuyo único objetivo era colarse en su cama (ojalá). Entre ellos había una amistad sencilla y limpia. Y al que dijera que algo así no era posible entre un hombre y una mujer, que le jodieran.

No obstante al principio D'Jok sólo se fijó en ella por su talento, luego por eso de que la chica era extraña y poco después porque realmente quiso ser su amigo, pero D'Jok, aunque lo parezca, no es tonto, y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a mirar a Tia de modos que un amigo no haría. No sólo se refiere a las tetas, que también, sino a que empezaba a ser demasiado consciente de pequeños detalles como las diminutas pecas que le bailaban en la nariz cuando reía o el modo en que sus pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre sus mejillas cada vez que el sol le daba en la cara (y no es que Tia fuera guapa, ni siquiera a medias, pero era precisamente eso – la suma de sus imperfecciones – lo que la hacía preciosa). O el tacto de su piel clara cuando pasaba por su lado y accidentalmente le rozaba la mano, o las formas que dibujaba su grácil cuerpo al curvarse en el aire envuelta en esa luz azul que hizo que desde el primer momento en que la vio ya nunca pudiera dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero claro, desde el primer momento ella tuvo que fijarse en el imbécil de Rocket, que D'Jok no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué tenía para volverlas locas, quizás fuera el acondicionador para las rastas o algo así. Así que cuando Mei se le insinuó no dudó ni un instante, y ni siquiera ahora se arrepentía de aquella elección: puede que Mei no fuera Tia, puede que hubieran discutido y gritado hasta el punto de arrojarse los trastos más cercanos a la cabeza, puede que realmente no estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, pero ella le había soportado incluso cuando nadie más lo hacía. Por suerte no sabía los enormes cuernos mentales que le ponía su novio con su mejor amiga, o de lo contrario habría huido a Shadow mucho antes. Después de cortarle los huevos y enarbolarlos como un trofeo, claro.

Y es que D'Jok nunca pudo sacarse de la cabeza a Tia del todo, por mucho que pasaran los años. Su historia fue más bien como la línea esa que señala los latidos del corazón en una pantalla: unas veces estaba en lo más alto y otras al borde del desfallecimiento. Debe reconocer que cuando Rocket se largó para jugar al Netherball él pensó que era la oportunidad de su vida; pero no, ella seguía pensando en el muy gilipollas. Quizás si Rocket no hubiera vuelto, si D'Jok no la hubiera dejado entrar en la Esfera…

Sacudió la cabeza. Le gustaba pensar que era demasiado noble como para interponerse en la felicidad de Tia. Y claro, él regresó y volvieron a ser la maldita parejita perfecta, unidos de la mano con pegamento industrial. Agh. Sólo le faltaban dos puñeteros jerséis a juego. Y sin embargo él lo veía, y Tia también, veían que Rocket no era el mismo, que algo había cambiado dentro de su cabeza.

Por eso entiende que ella acabara por dejarle después de ganar la copa por tercera vez. Ya había pasado por demasiado, más aún sumándole los episodios de celos que vivió en Paradisia y a los que él parecía absolutamente ajeno. Por primera vez Tia estaba sola y él estaba solo.

D'Jok suspiró. No, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había asumido que Tia nunca sería suya, ni siquiera ahora. Prefería asumir que era demasiado cobarde, y tirado en la oscuridad de su cuarto mientras los alegres ronquidos de Micro-ice ponían la banda sonora a su vida, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a renunciar a ella una vez más.

* * *

Tia comenzó a tararear flojo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Llevaba un libro en una mano – de los de verdad, de los de papel, de esos que la gente ya no quería – y música en los cascos. Fuera llovía y había algo en el ambiente, como de tristeza sostenida, que hacía que sintiera ganas de llorar sin saber bien por qué. Puede que sólo fuera su humor de perros últimamente.

Bajó al vestíbulo de la academia sin preocuparse demasiado por su aspecto más de chacha que de ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, con el pelo recogido en un moño desgarbado, una sudadera grande que alguna vez fue de Ahito, los pantalones cortos de dormir y sus orgullosos calcetines blancos. Si el encargado de la limpieza la viera seguramente le daría un cubo y una fregona y la pondría a fregar escaleras. Quizás así no se sentiría tan inútil.

En realidad Rocket no podía poner ninguna queja. En los entrenamientos estaba rindiendo mejor que nunca. Llegaba la primera y se marchaba la última, e incluso entonces solía encontrar un hueco para bajar al gimnasio a seguir trabajando. Así evitaba pensar demasiado, y darse cuenta de lo vacía que estaba.

"Vale, no nos pongamos melodramáticas" se reprendió rodando los ojos y Mark, que en ese momento se cruzó con ella, se la quedó mirando. Tia le ignoró y se dedicó a echar cuentas mentalmente para ver si le tocaba la regla o algo así, porque de lo contrario no se explicaba esa apatía que llevaba por la vida últimamente. Ni siquiera le apetecía estar con los demás. Mei empezaba a estar preocupada, paro no variar, y Tia había esgrimido excusas al estilo "Echo de menos a mis padres" y "Estoy nerviosa por la próxima Copa" y, su favorita, "Creo que es una reacción tardía a mi ruptura sentimental con Rocket". Bobadas que solo Mei se tragaría. Debía habérsele metido el olor del esmalte de uñas en el cerebro causando daños irreversibles, o quizás era hora de que le sugiriera que se apretara la coleta un poco menos, ya que sus neuronas comenzaban a fallecer por falta de riego.

Genial, ahora empezaba a ser corrosiva incluso con su mejor amiga. Un punto para Tia.

Se dirigió a uno de sus rincones preferidos para estar sola, el patio, como ellos lo llamaban: un inmenso espacio en el interior del edificio cubierto por un techo transparente que permitía ver el cielo de Akillian. Las gotas de lluvia rebotaban contra el cristal. Apretó los labios. La humedad y la luz grisácea la volvían de un depresivo insoportable. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la silla en la que se había dejado caer felizmente estaba rota. Bravo, pensó gruñendo como un lobo en celo. ¿Se podía tener peor suerte en la vida?

Por supuesto.

-¡Tia!

Definitivamente, si había un dios allá arriba le gustaba demasiado verla sufrir, o de lo contrario que alguien le explicara qué hacía D'Jok allí, saliendo por la puerta de cristal y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sí, ese chico que se desvivía por sacarse de la cabeza hasta el punto de plantearse golpearse contra un muro repetidamente hasta causarse amnesia. El mismo.

Por eso Tia, mujer valiente como ninguna, hizo lo más coherente que podría hacer en ese momento.

Agachó la cabeza y huyó.

-¡Tia! ¡Tia!

Se marchó por la puerta opuesta acelerando el paso, pero D'Jok, ni corto ni perezoso, la siguió. Porque así eran ellos dos. Sutiles como un cañonazo.

-¡Tia!

Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada escaqueándose, se habría girado hacia él y le habría soltado algo del tipo "Escucha, genio, lección número uno: si una mujer te ignora es porque quiere, no porque no te haya visto". Claro que D'Jok, que había tenido sus pequeñas aventuras desde que lo había dejado con Mei, no parecía tan instruido sobre el sexo opuesto. Quizás por eso su relación había fracasado. Se recordó a sí misma que debía comentárselo algún día, cuando tuviera valor para mirarle a la cara.

-¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde. Tia sintió su voz cerca y una mano aferrando su brazo como el águila que se lanza sin piedad sobre su pobre presa inocente. Claro que ella de inocente tenía poco, o si no que alguien le echara un ojo a esos sueños que tenía últimamente con cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- definitivamente lo de D'Jok no era la sutileza. Tenía el ceño fruncido cuando Tia se giró a mirarle, sin otra opción, y sujetaba con fuerza su brazo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ella se hizo la ofendida y se libró de su agarre. Fue una actuación bastante pobre, pero no tenía intención de llevarse el premio del año a la mejor actriz, sólo salir viva de esa.

-Me has ignorado.- se lo espetó casi como si le hubiera insultado. Nadie ignora a D'Jok, por todos los cielos.

-No te había visto.- Tia alzó las cejas con ingenuidad, pero el cuerpo de D'Jok estaba demasiado cerca y quemaba demasiado y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse.

-¿Pretendes que me lo crea? Además, te has dejado el libro.- se lo entregó con violencia y Tia se habría puesto furiosa con él si no estuviera ocupada sintiéndose tan sumamente avergonzada. Deseó que en ese mismo instante un meteorito se desviara de su trayectoria y arrasara con ella. Pero el universo estaba decidido a conspirar en su contra.

-Estás muy rara últimamente, Tia, y me gustaría que me explicaras qué te sucede.- él prosiguió, ajeno a la lucha que libraba la chica que tenía enfrente.

-No me pasa nada.- respondió ella en un tono poco creíble, más propio de una niña de cinco años que se niega a comerse la cena.

-Y pretendes que me lo crea.- D'Jok frunció más el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos, observándola con condescendencia, y fue suficiente para que Tia explotara.

-Bueno, ¿quieres dejar de tratarme como una cría?- exclamó ella apretando los puños. Puede que tuviera que ir a visitar a Dame Simbai para que le recetara algo contra los episodios de ira, pero en ese momento sólo quería descargar su frustración.

-¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como tal?- increpó D'Jok en un tono demasiado alto y demasiado duro. No lograba entender qué la llevaba a actuar así.

Tia murmuró un simple "Déjame en paz" antes de darse la vuelta, decidida a dejarle allí plantado. No tenía por qué aguantar aquella situación.

-¡Tia! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- la voz de D'Jok fue un grito a su espalda. - ¡Tia!

Entonces ella, simplemente, echó a correr.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale, he tardado mucho. ¡Lo siento! He empezado este año la uni y ando atareadísima, así que he aprovechado un huequito para actualizar. Ad astra está en proceso, pero espero que de momento esto os valga.**

**Gracias por el review, Niove, y como siempre espero más de todo aquel que se anime :)**

* * *

_Of all these friends and lovers there is no one who compares with you_.

_(In my life, The Beatles)_

Lo que tiene el destino es que uno nunca sabe por dónde va a salir, eso es algo que D'Jok había aprendido con el tiempo. Y recordemos que D'Jok es un experto en todo lo que tenga que ver con el destino. Si él tuviera que ponerle cara al suyo, probablemente lo identificaría con Micro-ice: se abalanza sobre ti por la espalda, se ríe en tu cara, a veces apesta, pero suele compensar con creces cualquier daño infringido o por infringir. Debería haber intuido las grandezas que el suyo deparaba; y no se refiere solamente a eso de haber ganado tres copas consecutivas y ser considerado uno de los grandes futbolistas de todos los tiempos. El suyo además tenía algo más que ver con Tia, aunque aún no lo sabían

* * *

Fue realmente un día de perros.

Fuera diluviaba y allí adentro, en la sala de estar, la lluvia se traducía en miradas que se enredaban en el cristal con gesto nostálgico, como esperando algo (sin saber exactamente qué).

Llevaba tres días lloviendo sin parar, tanto que Mark aseguraba que más que fútbol deberían plantearse empezar a practicar waterpolo. Mei sonrió con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Sinedd y él se limitó a observar a alrededor como si aún no se acostumbrara al hecho de compartir sofá con sus antiguos rivales y charlar con ellos del tiempo; fenómeno sólo equiparable a encontrarse una cebra en mitad del comedor o la nave de Sonny Blackbones aparcada en la sala de entrenamientos. Los Snow Kids, en cambio, ya estaban hechos a verle por allí, con Mei enroscada coquetamente bajo su brazo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a D'Jok?- Micro-ice alzó de repente la cabeza del reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba encajado en una postura casi imposible. El interrogante llegó de un modo rotundo, sin introducciones previas, con su peso muerto sacudiéndoles de repente.

Thran negó mientras apretaba con fruición los botones del mando de la consola, tanto que Mei opinaba que iba a desgastarse las huellas dactilares. Ahito tampoco respondió, sino que se limitó a emitir un sonoro ronquido.

-Qué raro. Son ya las doce, debería haberse levantado hace rato.- Rocket alzó las cejas.

-Se estará recuperando de la fiesta de anoche.- comentó Mei despreocupadamente mientras se dedicaba a mirarse las uñas, una actividad que ocupaba el número uno en su lista de hobbies.

-Es imposible que tenga más resaca que yo. Me bebí hasta el agua de las plantas.- aseguró Micro-ice golpeándose el pecho.

-Digno de admiración.- Sinedd esbozó una sonrisa llena de sorna a la que el otro respondió con su muy ensayada mirada fulminante.

-Imagino que estará haciendo ejercicio para convertirse en una máquina de jugar al fútbol. Es D'Jok, ¿no?- intervino Mark.

Todos asintieron en silencio ante la evidencia de tal afirmación, como sintiéndose estúpidos por no haber llegado a esa conclusión antes. Así que cada uno volvió a su no-hacer-nada: mirar por la ventana, apoyar cabeza en regazo, dormitar en el sillón, presionar los botones del mando. Hasta que una vez más fue Micro-ice quien se medio incorporó con una nueva pregunta cayendo por el peso de su misma incertidumbre.

-¿Y Tia?

* * *

Todo empezó el día anterior.

Tia removía su cucharilla con parsimonia mientras escuchaba parlotear a Mei, porque, en serio, Mei a la hora de desayunar no habla ni entabla una conversación mínimamente profunda y metafísica, sino que se dedica a enlazar una frase con otra mientras Tia apura su café y suelta algún "Ajá" (y eso sólo los días que está de buenas). Estaban solas en el comedor, dado que los otros debían de seguir roncando, pero Tia le había propuesto a su mejor amiga – que alguien pare el mundo, algo raro ocurre aquí – ir juntas a hacerse la manicura antes del entrenamiento de las doce. Mei por supuesto había aceptado con un entusiasmo más propio de un caniche al que obsequias con una galleta, tanto que en opinión de Tia (que seguía irónicamente cruel aquellos días) le faltaba apenas menear la colita de emoción. En realidad no es que le apeteciera pasar dos horas rodeada de mujeres que cotilleaban sin parar y debatían en torno al emocionante mundo de las mascarillas de pepino, pero era mejor que quedarse en la academia y arriesgarse a cruzarse con D'Jok, dada su lamentable actuación la tarde anterior con huida incorporada.

Vale, era una cobarde, y no reconocería ni muerta que se había pasado la noche planeando un patrón estratégico para evadir al capitán durante los próximos seis días, hasta que pasara el partido y ella pudiera solicitar un visado con el que huir a Wambas a hacerse pastora de cabras.

Así que horas después allí estaba, plantada en el holoentrenador con un dolor de cabeza atroz por culpa del olor del pintauñas (estaba segura de que había inhalado tanto que podría montar un salón de belleza en sus fosas nasales), pero una manicura digna de una princesa. Y eso que Tia se veía a sí misma más como el mozo de cuadras, pero al cuerno, también podía darse un lujo de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Trató de mantener la frente erguida cuando D'Jok pasó a su lado intencionadamente – a pesar de que tenía medio campo libre – perforándola con la mirada. Y maldijo todo lo maldecible cuando su plan se fue a hacer gárgaras, que fue exactamente el tiempo que tomó a Rocket distribuirles en parejas para enfrentarse por equipos; por una parte Sinedd y Ahito, por otra Micro-ice y Mei, Thran y Mark, y ¡oh ironías de la vida!... Tia y D'Jok. Ella apretó tanto la mandíbula que debió causar interferencias en los auriculares, y tuvo que contenerse para no salir y aporrear al entrenador en la cabeza.

No es necesario señalar que el entrenamiento fue un desastre como los Snow Kids no habían visto jamás.

Tia no miraba a D'Jok, D'Jok no dejaba de mirar a Tia, ninguno pasaba el balón al otro, Micro-ice estuvo a punto de pegar a Sinedd, Ahito se durmió tres veces, Mei no paraba de dedicarle sus goles a Sinedd, Mark marcó en propia y Thran se esforzaba por no asesinar a todos golpeándoles contra la portería.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!? ¿Alguien me lo explica?

El holoentrenador se desvaneció a torno a ellos y el rostro enrojecido de Rocket hizo acto de presencia.

-El partido a la vuelta de la esquina, y mientras vosotros jugando como principiantes, ¡estupendo!- golpeó el teclado con los puños y Tia se encogió ligeramente en el sitio. Vaya, ahí estaba el chico con carácter que ella quería. – Explicadme por qué ahora que lo estabais haciendo todos tan bien mandáis el trabajo que llevábamos hecho a la mierda.

-Quizás necesitamos un respiro.- habló Mei, algo temerosa.

-¿UN RESPIRO?- bramó él, y parecía una versión de Aarch más joven y más intransigente aún, como si eso fuera posible. -¡TE HAS PASADO LA MAÑANA EN UN SALÓN DE BELLEZA, AHITO NO HA PARADO DE DORMIR EN LA PORTERÍA, MICRO-ICE SE HA DEDICADO A HACER EL PAYASO COMO DE COSTUMBRE, SINEDD NO HA PASADO NI UNA SOLA VEZ, Y MARK Y THRAN NO SÉ DÓNDE HAN ESTADO, PERO EN EL CAMPO NO LES HE VISTO! ¡Y VOSOTROS DOS…!- entonces se giró hacia D'Jok y Tia y la chica casi escuchó la música del apocalipsis tronando en su cabeza. - ¡NO SÉ QUE DEMONIOS OS PASA, PERO SEA CUAL SEA VUESTRO PROBLEMA, RESOLVEDLO! ¿ENTENDIDO?

Tia asintió con celeridad y D'Jok se limitó a resoplar. Podía ver que le estaba costando no responder a Rocket saludándole amistosamente con un impacto del puño en su cara.

-Y ahora largaos.- Rocket bajó de nuevo a un tono de voz más de persona y menos de bestia de las cavernas. – Y más os vale rendir esta tarde.

Dicho lo cual, se retiró sin añadir palabra.

A la hora de la comida el ambiente estaba tenso, como cargado de reproches y rencores silenciosos. El sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos era únicamente interrumpido por algún intento fallido de Micro-ice da aliviar la tensión, de modo que Tia se excusó diciendo que no tenía demasiada hambre y se levantó.

-Tia, espera.

Se quedó congelada en el sitio. La voz de D'Jok a sus espaldas logró detenerla como un agarre no verbal, tangible. Y por supuesto siete personas les observaban, de modo que no estaba en posición de huir nuevamente. Quizás, si lanzaba un puñado de sacarina al suelo y desaparecía entre nubes de humo riendo perversamente…

-¿Sí?

Pero no. Tuvo que girarse hacia él y mirarle con una falsa sonrisita mientras sentía catorce ojos clavados en ella.

-Más tarde quiero hablar contigo. En privado. ¿Está bien?

No, no estaba bien. Un maldito rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, pero él la miraba impasible. ¿Sería consciente de que sus ojos llameaban…?

-Yo… No creo que…

D'Jok la interrumpió con rotundidad.

-Me da igual lo que creas, te lo digo como capitán, de modo que procura estar quietecita en tu cuarto. Y créeme, si huyes, te encontraré.- añadió la última frase con una sorna capaz de infligir tanto daño como un latigazo, porque así era él en sus enfados mudos, los peores de todos, aquellos en los que no gritaba. – Y a los demás me gustaría veros a las cuatro en la sala de entrenamientos. Es una orden.

Ni siquiera Rocket se atrevió a contradecirle. D'Jok sencillamente se levantó con rotundidad y se marchó, sin mirar siquiera a Tia al pasar junto a ella.

La chica sintió cómo los hombros se le hundían ligeramente bajo el peso del mundo.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que se consideraba una persona cobarde.

Ella era la que había tomado una nave hasta Akillian para unirse al equipo de Aarch, la que había salido a buscar a Rocket en medio de la tempestad, la que le había plantado cara en la Esfera, la que había huido con Sonny y los suyos para liberar a sus padres, la que se sumergió en las aguas de Paradisia y descubrió junto a los piratas los planes de Lord Primus.

No es que nunca hubiera tenido miedo, ni mucho menos. Pero tuvo valor para enfrentarse a él. Y ahora, en cambio, allí estaba, sentada en su cama y prácticamente temblando como un flan por culpa de D'Jok. Y tampoco es que temiera a D'Jok persona, a D'Jok en sí mismo (a pesar de su ira él no era así, terrorífico, como Artegor o Sinedd, que resultaban oscuros y teñidos de tragedia); no, a lo que tenía pánico era a D'Jok sentimiento y pensamiento impulsivo que la perseguía como un fantasma allá donde fuera.

Lo curioso es que precisamente había sido él quien le había guardado las espaldas cuando más coraje había necesitado. Él lograba hacer del miedo un no-ser, algo utópico que se desvanecía como una ilusión, porque entre ellos dos todo era un código propio, como ese particular lenguaje hecho de silencios y miradas que parecían haber establecer sin darse cuenta a modo de acuerdo tácito. Uno que Tia nunca comprendería y que usaba sin querer, involuntariamente, como una sonrisa en medio de un entrenamiento o una de sus conversaciones absurdas mirando a las estrellas. Y justo eso era lo que temía perder ahora: el monopolio de una relación tan única y tan pura, en la que se ayudaban el uno al otro y se entendían incluso cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Así que cuando sintió sus pasos acercarse – esos pasos que conocía desde hacía años, rápidos, sonoros, como si el suelo que pisara no fuera lo bastante digno de él – tuvo que luchar por no hiperventilar. _Tranquila, que no cunda el pánico_. De repente abrir la ventana y arrojarse al vacío no parecía mala opción.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que pegara un respingo en el sitio. Agradeció que nadie pudiera verla o habría perdido la dignidad en menos de lo que tarda Ahito en quedarse dormido.

-Voy.- exclamó con una voz más parecida a la de un cuervo ronco, en su miserable intento por parecer despreocupada, como si la hubiera pillado por sorpresa, como si no se hubiera pasado la última media hora consultando el reloj cada doce segundos exactos.

Trató de caminar lo más despacio posible, como el condenado que camina hacia la horca. _Casi lo preferiría_, suspiró. Y al abrir, ahí estaba él. Alto, imponente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y expresión severa. La expresión de haber dejado de ser su D'Jok por unos instantes para convertirse en ese tipo competitivo y estricto que a veces afloraba y ella apenas reconocía; menos él y más adulto.

Durante unos instantes, Tia le sostuvo la mirada sintiéndose un poco estúpida e intuyendo (como si hubiera que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta) que estaba ligeramente enfadado.

-Hola.- dijo finalmente para romper el silencio, más como interrogación que como saludo, incómoda bajo su mirada inescrutable.

-Hola.- respondió llanamente él sin cambiar ni la expresión ni la postura del cuerpo.

-Eh, ¿quieres pasar?

_Sé amable Tia, sé amable, no te desmayes, el mundo no está dando vueltas, el mundo no… Oh, mierda._

-No, gracias.

Estaba mortalmente serio y quizás fue su tono de voz carente de cadencia y de la insultante arrogancia habitual lo que alarmó un poco a Tia. Le recordaba a aquella vez cuando era pequeña, cuando desobedeció a su padre para escaparse a ver el primer partido de fútbol de su vida, y él en vez de regañarla se limitó a mirarla con tal decepción que bastó para que se echara a llorar. Un auténtico genio en métodos pedagógicos, sin duda.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente recordando que, dado que D'Jok no añadía palabra, le tocaba a ella mover ficha. Un momento, ¿qué era lo último que él había dicho? ¿Le había preguntado algo? ¿Estaba quedando como una idiota? Definitivamente Rocket tenía razón: andaba en las nubes últimamente.

_Tia, céntrate, tú eres inteligente_. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Si D'Jok se dio cuenta, no dijo nada.

-Y, ¿qué querías?- maravilloso, ahora le sudaban las manos como si hubiera dado cuarenta vueltas al campo de fútbol

Al fin D'Jok dejó de parecer una maldita estatua y cambió el peso de un pie a otro, pero seguía mirándola sin pestañear. ¿Sería consciente de ello? Es decir, ¿lo hacía a posta? ¿Estaría conteniendo el impulso para intimidarla?

-Decirte un par de cosas. Si no echas a correr, claro.

Tia se sonrojó violentamente, tanto que podría hacerse pasar un Red Tiger sin ni siquiera ponerse el uniforme. En ese momento D'Jok se acercó un poco y le recordó a un lobo que acechaba a su presa, midiendo la distancia, sin dejar de observarla ni un solo instante. Incluso a medio metro sentía su calor irradiándola y haciendo que le ardiera la piel, y el corazón le iba tan jodidamente rápido que parecía que fuera a salirle disparado del pecho. Dios, seguro que él lo escuchaba. Era imposible que no lo hiciera. Tenía que oírlo.

-No. No lo haré.- aseguró. La voz no le tembló y fue todo un milagro.

-Bien.- D'Jok tomó aire y otra vez ahí estaban, las llamas en sus ojos.- No sé qué demonios te pasa conmigo…

-A mí no me pasa nada.- intentó justificarse ella a la velocidad de la luz.

-Déjame.- D'Jok levantó una mano mandándole callar con una superioridad bastante ofensiva. Le habría molestado menos si le hubiera plantado la zarpa en la boca impidiéndole formular palabra. Pero Tia sólo frunció mucho el ceño y torció los labios en un mohín. – Si te he ofendido en algún momento, quiero que sepas que no ha sido intencionado, y que me harías un gran favor si te comportaras como la persona madura que en teoría deberías ser y me explicaras de qué va todo el circo que andas montando últimamente. No obstante no voy a obligarte a que hables conmigo de ello. Por mí puedes andar cabreada todo el tiempo que te dé la gana. Pero no pienso dejar que eso interfiera en el equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

La verdad cayó sobre ellos como un balde de agua fría. Ahora, ambos habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, y aunque Tia sabía que se había comportado como una idiota, sus palabras le escocieron como sal en las heridas. Le miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos, prácticamente boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- preguntó indignada, porque a las chicas guerreras como ella lo que mejor se les da es indignarse. D'Jok sabía que la había ofendido, pero pasó olímpicamente de ella. No era él quién iba retirándole la palabra a la gente sin razón, joder.

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor para todos. Confío en que sabrás comportarte, y esto te lo digo como capitán. Fuera del campo puedes ignorarme todo lo que te plazca, pero esto es Galactik Football, ¿entendido? Y te quiero a las cuatro en punto abajo. Ni un minuto más.

Y el muy cabrón tuvo la desfachatez de largarse dejando a Tia con la palabra en la boca. Le miró alejarse sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Eso no era lo que ella esperaba.

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba (que no era demasiada) entró de nuevo en su cuarto pegando tal portazo que se aseguró de que él la hubiera oído. Él, Ahito que dormía la siesta abajo, y Kernor que en ese momento hacía sentadillas en el salón de su casa. Si no causó una inclinación en el eje de Akillian causando una nueva glaciación, fue de puro milagro.

Y vale, era una venganza pobre, pero al menos así sabría que la había cabreado de verdad.

Y si apenas cinco minutos antes estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, ahora se había convertido en una auténtica fiera. Si D'Jok quería guerra, guerra es lo que tendría.

* * *

Entró en la sala de entrenamientos a las cuatro menos tres minutos, con la cabeza alta y la equipación puesta. Todos los demás estaban ya esperando al capitán, sentados unos junto a otros en silencio. Evidentemente se habían dado cuenta, como ella, de que no estaba el horno para bollos, y era mejor no buscarle las cosquillas a D'Jok o habría consecuencias. Y era extraño, porque D'Jok en sus enojos nunca había sido así, peligroso. Muchas veces Tia le había visto colérico, pero sabía que él jamás la lastimaría de ninguna manera. Y sin embargo ahora era distinto, era un enfado más Aarch y menos él, su amigo, señal de que ahora que el equipo había perdido su referente y Rocket se encontraba perdido en su nuevo puesto había decidido tomar él las riendas de los Snow Kids. Tia se dio cuenta de la presión que atravesaba últimamente y lo injusta que estaba siendo con él – ella misma había sido quien le había devuelto la capitanía, segura de que lo haría mucho mejor -, pero eso no quitaba que no se hubiera pasado con ella.

Y no es que Tia fuera rencorosa ni vengativa. Qué va. Ni que hubiera planeado cerca de noventa y tres maneras diferentes de matarle sin dejar pruebas usando un palillo e hilo dental.

Se sentó junto a Mei, que gracias a Dios no estaba unida a Sinedd por la boca. Tia no tendría una gran relación con el chico – aunque era mucho mejor que la de Micro-ice, que había establecido toda una variedad de gruñidos para dirigirse a él -, pero casi prefería al Sinedd emo y algo psicópata con pinta de haberse escapado de un centro de desintoxicación. El chico, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Mei, le sonrió ligeramente (sin que nadie le estuviera obligando ni nada; de ahí a ir juntos a hacerse la cera había un paso). A lo mejor podía pedirle que fuera su cómplice en el asesinato de D'Jok. Seguro que no se negaría.

En ese preciso momento el pelirrojo entró con paso firme, y Tia tuvo que abandonar sus planes conspiratorios por un instante. Todos sus compañeros le contemplaban con emociones diversas en sus caras: desde el rostro inexpresivo de Thran, hasta la sonrisita de apoyo de mejor amigo de Micro-ice, pasando por un gesto de Rocket que indicaba o bien que estaba irritado o bien que acababa de morder un limón.

-Veo que estáis todos. Bien.- se plantó en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados y una expresión altiva que hizo a Tia correrse y odiarle a partes iguales. Era tan D'Jok que resultaba insoportable. – Quería dirigiros unas palabras como capitán ya que lo considero mi obligación. Siempre y cuando el entrenador esté de acuerdo, claro.

Miró a Rocket con las cejas alzadas y este relajó ligeramente la expresión de insatisfacción, pero sus labios seguían sutilmente curvados hacia abajo.

-Habla.- le indicó. Que no se dijera que no tenía autoridad.

-Gracias.- se limitó a responder D'Jok, y había tanta tensión en el ambiente que podía palparse. Entonces se giró a mirar a sus compañeros.- Creo que no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que últimamente no estamos en nuestra mejor forma. Es normal: hemos pasado una época de grandes cambios para todos. – su vista se posó un instante en Tia y entonces la desvió como el aleteo de una mariposa. – Pero tenemos que trabajar duro si queremos seguir siendo competitivos.

-¡Así se habla, D'Jok!- exclamó Micro-ice presa de la emoción ganándose un codazo de Mark. D'Jok hizo como que le ignoraba, pero su ego se regocijó de gusto.

-Llevamos un tiempo sin jugar juntos y necesitamos nuestro tiempo para adaptarnos. Puede que nos hayamos distanciado: Mei y Sinedd viven en Génesis, Mark se ha mudado con Nina al planeta Lyra, yo estoy intentando sacar adelante mi academia de fútbol, Yuki ya no juega con nosotros y Tia lleva unos meses en Luna Obia. Pero ha pasado un mes desde que todos nos reunimos aquí de nuevo, en Akillian. Un mes de entrenamientos, de esfuerzo, y creo que es hora de que empiece a dar sus frutos.

-Pero si estamos bien.- habló Thran. – Al menos yo me siento más fuerte que nunca.

-Puede que individualmente, sí. – rebatió D'Jok. – Pero como equipo hemos perdido la cohesión. Sé que es irónico que yo diga esto.- alzó las manos, leyendo las mentes del resto. – Pero el fútbol no lo es todo en esta vida.

-Que alguien me despierte, tengo que estar soñando.- Micro-ice se llevó una mano a la frente. - ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con D'Jok, maldito impostor? ¡Sabía que ese pelo no era lo bastante rojo!

-Cierra el pico, medio metro.- D'Jok rodó los ojos y Micro-ice susurró por lo bajo "Vale, sí, es él" antes de que el otro continuara. – Necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos y recobrar el sentido del compañerismo, pero sobre todo de la amistad. Sé que el de la semana que viene es un simple amistoso, pero debemos demostrar que los Snow Kids no se rinden jamás.- apretó los puños y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. – Que podemos valérnoslas por nosotros solos y sobre todo, que seguimos haciendo historia.

Era increíble, y Tia nunca podría dejar de admirarlo, el modo en que con unas pocas frases enlazadas personas como él eran capaces de ganarse a todo un equipo. Era algo que Rocket nunca tendría, ni ella, algo llamado carisma y que podía vislumbrar en D'Jok y que también había visto en Sonny. Capullo y todo, el chaval tenía dotes de liderazgo.

En un instante, había logrado poner el humor de la habitación por las nubes.

-¡Vamos a ganar a las Rykers!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Eso dadlo por hecho, aunque tenga que saltar al campo solo.- afirmó D'Jok con su habitual soberbia, pero no importaba. – Mañana por la tarde volveremos a entrenar duro. Pero esta noche, la tenemos libre.

Rocket parecía a punto de refutarle, pero D'Jok no lo permitió.

-Es una decisión mía y espero que se respete. Quiero que salgamos todos. Juntos. Lo necesitamos.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Thran, Ahito, Mark y Micro-ice, en cambio, estaban tan entusiasmados que si estornudaban les saldría confeti.

-¿He oído fiesta?- los ojos de Mice se iluminaron como dos bombillas. Mei aplaudió emocionada e incluso Sinedd sonrió con sinceridad – lo cual debió dejarle agujetas en las mejillas una semana.

-Está bien.- cedió Rocket, y poco a poco esbozó también una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sé qué ponerme.- Mei miró un instante a lo alto, pensativa.

-Será mejor que vayas yendo a prepararte si queremos salir antes de que tengamos que llevar andador.- se burló Ahito, a lo que la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces se giró a Tia.

-Pienso ponerte preciosa y más te vale que no opongas resistencia. Tengo cloroformo y no dudaré en usarlo.

Pero Tia, contra todo pronóstico, le guiñó un ojo.

-Te juro que dejaré cada centímetro de mí en tus manos.

Definitivamente, era un día de locos.

* * *

Sabía que no era una buena idea.

Los zapatos la estaban matando, esos estúpidos vaqueros eran tan ajustados que tendrían que sacárselos con calzador, la fina camisa de tirantes negra – lino o algo así había dicho Mei, aunque Tia no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era eso o si se comía – no abrigaba lo más mínimo, y sentía los pendientes dorados bamboleándose de un lado a otro como dos chimpancés colgados de una rama. Por suerte había conseguido que Mei no la maquillara demasiado, sólo le había aplicado un poco de delineador y una ligera base para tapar las imperfecciones. Sabía que al final acabaría frotándose los ojos en un descuido y el resultado sería similar a un mapache rabioso. Seguro que habría ahorrado tiempo y esfuerzo si se hubiera puesto un pasamontañas que le tapara medio rostro.

Encogida dentro de su abrigo, caminaba la última y refunfuñaba en voz baja. Ella no quería salir, maldita sea. Quería meterse debajo de varias mantas, poner la holotelevisión a un volumen que superase los niveles permitidos y comer palomitas hasta que le saliera maíz de las orejas. De acuerdo, tenía un maldito problema, ¿y qué?

Los chicos iban por delante hablando muy alto y riéndose mucho. Las carcajadas de Mark, D'Jok y Ahito llenaban el aire, mientras Thran contaba alguna de esas anécdotas que tanto les gustaban y cuyo objetivo era dejar en evidencia a Micro-ice, y éste se las daba de ofendido y se giraba a sacarles la lengua. Sinedd y Rocket, en cambio, iban un poco detrás, compartiendo palabras y silencios, sin encontrar diversión en el humor de sus compañeros.

Mei les miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y sonreía, y entonces se agarraba un poco más fuerte al brazo de Tia para no perder el equilibrio con sus tacones vertiginosos. Ja. Como si Tia fuera una fuente de estabilidad muy fiable.

-¡Vamos, alegra esa cara!- Mei le golpeó un poco con el codo. – Cualquiera diría que vas a un funeral.

-Me apetecería más, la verdad.- masculló Tia antes de resoplar para apartarse un mechón de la cara.

-Tia…- Mei sacudió un poco la cabeza y estiró la mano para colocarle el pelo tras la oreja. Tia había renunciado a hacer tan sutil gesto por miedo a que se le gangrenasen las manos al sacarlas de los bolsillos. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada. Simplemente que estoy desganada.- no era una mentira, de hecho. Tia nunca había sabido mentir a Mei. Bueno, a nadie, pero a Mei menos.

-Sé que hay algo más.- insistió ella, aprovechando el momento de intimidad. - Y no me he fijado sólo yo. Rocket opina lo mismo, también Thran, y apuesto a que incluso D'Jok se ha dado cuenta. Estamos preocupados, Tia.

En ese mismo instante Tia supo que no le quedaba otra que confesarse y tratar de ese modo de aliviar un poco toda la carga que últimamente tenía encima. Y también supo que estaba perdida, porque en el momento en que decidiera compartir sus secretos dejarían de ser sólo suyos. Por eso odiaba contar cosas a los demás, aunque tuviera tanta confianza como con Mei, esa persona con la que había compartido habitación, baño, secador de pelo y hasta medias.

-Es que… Las cosas son algo raras, Mei.- suspiró, evitando mirar a su amiga. Alzó la vista al cielo oscuro de Akillian y sólo encontró nubes, mientras avanzaban por las calles hacia el centro de la ciudad. – Hace más de medio año que lo dejé con Rocket y nuestra relación ha cambiado completamente, y yo no puedo evitar echar de menos nuestra amistad. Llevo cinco meses viviendo en la Academia rodeada de chicos, entre los que se encuentra mi propio ex novio. Todos ellos tienen una familia a la que visitar. Yuki tampoco está. Mi mejor amiga ahora vive en Génesis con su novio, igual que D'Jok. No quiero volver a Luna Obia porque no tengo a nadie allí. Mis padres no dejan de viajar y no soporto la idea de volver a esa enorme casa vacía.

Tuvo que controlarse para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas. Las palabras se le atragantaron al llegar al final. Mei no dijo nada, solo estiró el brazo y la rodeó con él, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

-Y con D'Jok todo es extraño.- confesó finalmente Tia en un impulso de osadía. – Es mi amigo y le he echado tanto de menos estos meses… Pero es que últimamente entre nosotros… Pasan cosas que… - reunió todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y no sollozar. – Nada es igual.

-Tu relación con D'Jok siempre ha sido especial, Tia, incluso yo me he dado cuenta. – le dijo Mei con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el hombro con cariño, y era probablemente una de las situaciones más absurdas que Tia había vivido nunca, como si la hubieran sacado de su cuerpo y la hubieran metido en una película que no sabía exactamente bien de qué iba. – Te diré, incluso, que cuando estaba con él llegué a sentir celos de ti.

-¿De mí? ¿Tú?- Tia la miró como si de repente Mei hubiera asegurado que pensaba raparse la coleta, operarse los ojos y unirse a los Cyclops.

-Sí, lo reconozco.- ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Pero él se desvive por ti. ¿O es que nunca has visto cómo te mira?

-¿Te refieres a como si deseara que un rayo me fulminara y me dejara hecha un montoncito de cenizas en el suelo? ¿O como si hubiera encontrado un calcetín de Micro-ice en su cena?

Mei se echó a reír a carcajadas, pero Tia seguía con las cejas alzadas hasta la raíz del flequillo.

-Tia, no tienes remedio.

-Eres tú la que delira. En serio. Mañana mismo pienso pedirte hora en el psicólogo.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero tengo razón.- y la sonrisa de Mei fue tan genuina que Tia no pudo menos que devolvérsela.

Los chicos, sorprendidos por sus risas, se habían girado a mirarlas.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué andáis tramando?- exclamó Micro-ice con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nada. Sólo comentábamos quién de vosotros tiene el mejor culo.- Mei guiñó un ojo.- Por favor, seguid caminando para que podamos continuar nuestra evaluación.

Y ahí fue Tia la que no pudo contener una carcajada que se disolvió en vaho en el aire. Durante un segundo, D'Jok la miró y sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces él se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando como si el mundo no acabara de sacudirse maldiciendo la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Sabes, Mei?- Tia mantuvo la vista clavada en la nuca del chico deseando tener rayos láser para poder atravesarla. – Creo que necesito una copa.

_O dos. O a D'Jok sin ropa._


End file.
